ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben "Hawkeye" Walters
Ben is a red haired, green eyed, brown and black patterned Raccoon Demi-human commonly found working in the Infirmary. Personality Hawkeye is a rather unique individual, socially awkward, lacking people skills, but he's also shown he can be reliable, taking a hit for a friend, or putting himself in harms way to get an ally out of danger. He's also overprotective of anyone placed in his care. It's been known for him to lie to, and threaten people to protect his patients. Hawkeye suffers from a metal disorder called ergomania. Ergomania is commonly refered to as Workaholism. Hawkeye has been known to neglect food, sleep, and social activities for study, missions, and working in the Infirmary. On his own he is not able to fix this and on the rare moment he does crash, Hawkeye has a bad habit of curling up into a ball and sleeping, often abopting the look of a feral cat curled up sleeping in a lap while being petted. Hawkeye also has one weakness, but that's only for those who have found it out. Explotation of this weakness often gets those specific people whatever they want. Hawkeye is also rahter socially awkward, not being able to put up with people easily. Adding in the fact he's often alone says something. The only hope n the void is his musical skills, working specificially with accustics, he often relaxes himself by hiding fromt he rest of the world and playing, few have seen him in the act. Character History On the coon's thirteenth birthday his parents enrolled him in Balamb Garden to attend the best school in the area. At first the coon found it hard to fit into the overwhelmingly large and famous school, doing everything from accidentally blowing himself up with a bomb, to accidentally setting the traning area on fire with a fire spell gone wrong. The teachers took pity on him and took him to the side and asked him what he wanted out of life. The coon though long and hard about the question before he stated he wanted to become a doctor. Before too long he was taken out of the classes his parents had stuck him in, and he began to excel at Restoritive Para-Magic and non-magical means of healing, showing his passion for medicine and the act of healing. During his second year, a gunner who was minoring in Restoritive para-magic took him out to the gun training area and taught him to shoot. Ben fell in love with the gun, showing an aptitude for Rifles and Shotguns rahter then pistols. He entered classes for gunners as well. Since then he's learned to fire bows and arrows, leaning more towards the stealthy twang of a bow string to the loud boom of a gunshot. The years of school toughened him up leading towards him developing a slight case of ergomania, long hours of study and practice soon caused the coon to develop into exactly what everyone expected him to be, an accomplished marksman, a skilled Para-Magic user, and a brilliant student, both in academics and in the study of medicine. Now in his fourth year of school, he awaits his first mission. Relationships As of now, Hawkeye isn't after anyone, although isn't opposed to the idea of a realtionship. Bisexual. Category:Students